


Better Than The Best Thing

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is also a perv, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, John is innocent and sick of these assholes, Laf is a perv, M/M, extremely brief face fucking, i'm not very good at blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge," Thomas growled, breath ghosting over Alexander's face and making him shudder."Can I choose?" Alexander purred, looping his arms around Thomas’s neck.





	Better Than The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from dream & reality by area 11 because i couldn't come up with a title so i hit shuffle and that was the song i got
> 
> also, this written in three separate sessions (been really busy/tired lately) so forgive for any incongruities. <3

Alexander grinned sweetly as Thomas walked into his dorm, thunderous expression on his face.

 

"Hamilton," the man growled.

 

"Jefferson," Alexander purred, arching his back and letting his shirt slide up his stomach.

 

Thomas's eyes flickered to the sliver of lightly tanned skin momentarily before he scowled disapprovingly. He took two long strides towards the bed, toeing off his shoes and straddling Alexander. Alexander, stunned into silence at Thomas's forwardness, just stared at the man above him. Thomas gripped the collar of Alexander's t-shirt, lip pulled back in a snarl that shouldn't have been attractive.

 

"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge," Thomas growled, breath ghosting over Alexander's face and making him shudder.

 

"Can I choose?" Alexander purred, looping his arms around Thomas’s neck.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, yanking Alexander into a rough kiss. He gasped slightly, and Thomas took his chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Alexander let out a breathy moan, eyes fluttering shut at the feel. Thomas’s broad hands slid under the thin material of Alexander’s shirt, nails scraping along his skin lightly. Alexander rolled his hips up, coaxing a groan from Thomas as they ground together.

 

“I’m gonna destroy you,” Thomas growled, catching Alexander’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly.

 

Alex tipped his head back, burying a hand in Thomas’s curls when his lips latched onto his neck.

 

“Y-You could at least tell me what I did first,” Alexander whined, hips bucking as he was marked.

 

“ _ You _ ,” Jefferson growled, teeth pinching the skin of his neck. “You  _ sabotaged _ me.”

 

“Oh, that,” Alex hummed innocently. “It was just ink.”

 

“Ink that won’t come out of my best suit,” Thomas growled, pinching one nipple roughly.

 

Alexander arched up, a needy squeak escaping him. Thomas huffed a laugh against his neck, fumbling with his belt with his free hand as Alexander squirmed under him. Alexander was tenting his sweatpants, shirt rucked up his stomach and flushing a lovely red as he stared up at Thomas with hooded eyes, twinkling with challenge.

 

“What’re you gonna do about it, Jefferson?” he grinned, tipping his head innocently.

 

Thomas shoved his pants down, eyes flashing with something dangerous that made Alexander shudder. “I’m gonna teach you a fucking lesson, Hamilton.”

 

Alexander couldn’t help the wanton moan that fell from his lips as he threw his head back against the pillows. Thomas shoved his shirt up, chuckling as Alex all too eagerly threw it across the room. He latched onto the unmarked skin, nipping and biting bruises into existence. He shoved off his jacket and went to work on his buttons, undoing them with lightning efficiency as Alex reached down to palm himself through his sweats. Thomas gripped his wrists as soon as his clothing had joined Alex’s shirt on the floor, holding the thin wrists above his head easily. Alex whined quietly but made no move to fight it, catching his lip between his teeth to withhold a snarky response.

 

Alex’s dark eyes roamed the expanse of Thomas’s chest greedily, quickly traveling to less innocent places as he shoved his pants down his hips. A quiet moan slipped past his lips at the bulge in his black briefs, hips jumping in a desperate plea for friction. Thomas sat up, squeezing Alexander’s wrists in warning before removing his hand to strip off the rest of his clothes. Alexander kept his hands above his head obediently, eyes hooded and mouth watering as Thomas pushed his briefs down slowly. His jaw dropped open, a whimper escaping as he leaned forward.

 

Thomas, the saint that he is, indulged Alexander, gripping his hair with one hand and the base with the other. Alexander let himself be led, moaning gratefully as Thomas’s cock slid into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Thomas thrusted slowly, letting out a small, cut off noise as the head bumped the back of his throat. He lost himself in the feeling of being used, enjoying the slight pain of his hair behind pulled, reveling in the abuse this throat was receiving.

 

Thomas was pulling out all too soon, releasing a groan at the sight before him. Hamilton’s eyes flickered open to look at him, darkened with lust. His lips were swollen and red, strings of saliva leading from his lips to the head of Thomas’s cock. A light flush coloured his cheeks, hair mussed around Thomas’s hand.

 

He untangled his hand from the silky locks, patting Alexander’s cheek gently before moving to tug his pants down. Alexander twisted, legs spreading to allow Thomas to crawl between them. He tugged open his bedside drawer, retrieving lube and a condom in record time. Thomas rolled his eyes fondly, splaying one broad palm over Alexander’s thigh. Alexander blushed slightly, suddenly self conscious about his too-soft stomach and pudgy thighs. Thomas, sensing the shift, lifted a leg to kiss at his inner thigh, leaving light nips in his wake.

 

Alexander whimpered quietly, shoving the lube and condom into Thomas’s hand before lifting his hands back over his head. Thomas laughed quietly, hooking Alex’s knee over his shoulder to pop the cap on the lube and pour a generous amount over his fingers. Alexander bit his lip, tipping his head back as one thick finger prodded at his hole. He moaned as it slid in, fingers curling as he struggled to keep them in place. Thomas leaned forward, pressing Alexander’s thigh against his chest as he pressed nipping kisses along his neck. Alexander panted quietly, hips shifting ineffectively as Thomas fingered him slowly. He was on the verge of begging when Thomas slid in a second, curling and scissoring at a maddeningly slow pace.

 

To an outsider, it would look like he was simply being gentle and thorough. Thomas knew well, though, that Alexander could’ve started with two and been fine. He was teasing, dragging it out and torturing him with slow thrusts and not-quite-there brushes against his prostate. The dam broke when he slid in a third finger, a waterfall of pleas falling from Alexander’s lips, mingled with desperate noises that went straight to Thomas’s cock. Thomas dragged out his teasing for another minute before he snatched up the condom, tearing it open with his teeth and sliding it on. He slathered himself with lube swiftly, tugging his fingers out and replacing it with the blunt head of his cock.

 

Alexander moaned, eyes rolling back as he hooked his other leg around Thomas’s waist. The stretch and burn was heavenly, pushing half formed moans out of him as he was filled up. His thigh was pressed against his chest again (he briefly thanked god for that one year of gymnastics in high school) and his noises were swallowed up as Thomas kissed him. Thomas was merciless, starting off with a rough pace that Alexander knew would have him sore tomorrow. A slight shift of his hips and Alexander was seeing stars, a firework show bursting behind his eyes as his prostate was pounded. Fingerprint bruises were being pressed into his thigh, his hip, and Alex was loving every second of it.

 

He moved his hands to grip Thomas’s shoulders, drag his nails across his back, too caught up in the pleasure to stop himself. Thomas’s hand left his hip to pin them back above his head, hips not stopping their onslaught as he purred against his skin.

 

“Be a good boy for me, Alexander.”

 

Alex moaned, abruptly cut off by a tongue in his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, twisting his fingers together as heat curled slowly in his stomach. Thomas pressed tightly against him, trapping his cock in the constant friction between them, and Alexander nipped the tip of his tongue in warning. Thomas pulled away, no doubt an order on his lips, but Alex was already cumming, painting their abdomens white with release. If Thomas said something, he didn’t hear it over his babbling, a litany of curses and cries of Thomas’s name spewing out of his mouth in an unending stream.

 

He was shaking when he came back to himself, over sensitivity making Thomas’s erratic thrusts edge on painful. He came with a curse and a grunt of Alexander’s name, hips pressed tightly to Alexander’s ass. Their lips met in a slow kiss as the relished the afterglow, Alexander shaking his wrists from Thomas’s grip and looping his arms around his neck.

 

They were rudely interrupted by the door slamming open, Lauren’s voice breaking through the sweet atmosphere.

 

“Honey, I’m--AHH!” Laurens screeched, whipping around and covering his eyes.

 

“Hi, John,” Alexander hummed, unaffected by his friend’s presence.

 

“Please tell me that was, like, glue on y’all or something,” Laurens sighed.

 

“Nah, I just got my b-brains f-fucked out,” Alex grinned, stuttering as Thomas pulled out with a squelch that made Laurens gag.

 

“You could’ve locked the door,” Laurens complained, snatching up his bag that he’d thrown on the floor in his dramatic entrance.

 

“Heat of the moment,” Alexander responded, trying to push Thomas’s hand lower as he wiped off his stomach with a tissue.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, swiping his fingers through the cum on his own stomach and smearing it on Alex’s face. Alex licked it off shamelessly, laughing at the mildly disgusted look Thomas gave him.

 

“I don’t know why I expected anything different,” Thomas grumbled.

 

“You really shouldn’t,” Alex purred, batting his eyes playfully as Thomas searched for his clothing while trying to stay out of Laurens’s line of sight.

 

“I’M STILL HERE,” John yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“It’d be easier if you left for a minute,” Thomas snapped back.

 

“This is my room! I have homework to do in here!”

 

“Mes amies,” Lafayette’s voice sounded from in the hallway, “why are you shouting?”

 

The Frenchman poked his head in, eyebrows raising at the sight of Alexander, laying in bed with his eyes closed and a fucked out expression on his face, and Thomas, who had one leg in his underwear and his bare ass towards the door.

 

“Oui, I’d shout, too. Alex, he is big, no?”

 

Alexander nodded amusedly, watching as Thomas froze flushed slightly.

 

“I AM GOING TO THE LIBRARY,” Laurens announced, pushing Lafayette out of the way in his rush to get out.

 

“You certainly look quite, how you say,  _ satisfied _ ,” Lafayette purred, eyes roaming Alexander’s body shamelessly.

 

Alex stretched out to show off the marks littering his body, his own cheeks flushing at the attention. He relished the scandalized look Thomas gave him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“He’s  _ real _ good, Laf.”

 

“Can I borrow him?” Lafayette smirked, yelping as he was pulled out of the room by someone outside.

 

Herc’s voice could be heard before the door clicked closed, scolding him half heartedly.

 

“No,” Thomas said immediately.

 

“It could be fun,” Alexander purred.

 

“..I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone be interested if i wrote some tjeff/laf smut or


End file.
